Conditions of data communications networks are rarely static. Network equipment may fail, potentially resulting in downtime. Network configurations may be unable to handle an unexpected change in conditions, such as a flurry of requests for a content item that has “gone viral.” Malicious activity such as denial-of-service attacks may bring down portions of networks. In order to resolve issues such as these, network administrators may have to log into the affected network equipment, execute diagnostic tools, and perform configuration changes.